The Life Of Genevieve Hale
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Genevieve Hale was always a weird girl from birth. She had thought that she was the only one of her kind, however she was proved wrong when she met four other mutant turtles. All of the brothers are twenty-four instead of teenagers and the story plot will be based off the 2003 version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, it's White Wolf here and I am thinking about writing a fan fiction for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I need you guys to pick which turtle my OC will fall in love with. If not I can't choose which turtle because I don't have a favorite turtle. I think that they all are wonderful in their own special way. So pm me with your answer and I will pick the one that has the most votes.**

**-See ya!**

* * *

"Oh, that is so romantic," gushed Aisha, one of my make-up and hair assistants, as we sat in my dressing trailer on set of my photo shoots watching Beauty and the Beast, specifically the part where Belle and the beast were falling in love.

"It is," I sighed as I munched on my cold cut Subway sandwich with onions, tomatoes, lettuce, spinach, provolone cheese, mayo, and sweet onion sauce in Italian herb bread. I know, I know, that's a lot of veggies but what can I say. I love a lot of veggies on my sandwiches. "Belle has the right idea. You shouldn't judge somebody because of their looks." Part of that comment was talking about me, I confess, for you see I'm not your normal teenage girl. I am a girl that can turn into a mutant turtle at will as well as have some certain powers. I could bend the elements and nature to my will. By now I could control it, but I slightly lost control if I was overcome with emotions.

"Speaking of romance," Jasmine, one of my stylists, said from the other side of me.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" finished Hazel, another one of my make-up and hair assistants.

"Yes, several actually," I answered, taking a drink of my strawberry melon juice.

"What was they like?" asked Melanie, another one of my stylists.

"Jerks. The only thing they were interested in was my fame and money." They all grimaced at my words.

"Why can't there be as many nice, sensitive guys as there is jerks," complained Dawn, the last member of our group who happened to be my manager. There was a grumble of agreement from the group at her comment.

"Ms. Hale, twenty minutes until the next shoot," called out an employee for the shoot.

"Alright." At the announcement I stood to brush my teeth and put a stick of gum in my mouth so that my breath wouldn't reek of onions. Jasmine and Melanie were already waiting with my next outfit that consisted of a lime green hoodie that ended right above my belly button, a pleated black miniskirt, thigh high white stockings, knee high black leather high heel boots, and a white scarf with black and lime green circles and dots as a design.

"Alright Eve, strip for us," Jasmine ordered.

"As you wish," I joked while I rolled my eyes and slipped my robe off leaving me in a pair of matching black lace bra and panties. That is when both my stylists helped me dress by first putting on the black miniskirt with a black studded belt. Next was the hoodie and the stockings, followed by the scarf and black boots.

"Now it's our turn to fuss over you," teased Aisha as she led me over to a seat in front of a large mirror surrounded by lights. Hazel then began to skillfully apply my make up while Aisha began to do a loose French braid with my bangs and some hair framing my face still free. At the five minute mark everyone looked pleased with their work so I was given the ok to head down to the location of the shoot.

"You look great, as always Geny(pronounced Jenny)," commented the photographer, Louis when he saw me.

"Louis you flatterer," I giggled in response. "Where do you want me?"

"In my bed," he grinned playfully, earning a pink blush from me.

"Not like that," I sputtered. "I meant-,"

"I know what you meant," he chuckled. "God you are so easy sometimes. How about by the building over there?" I walked over to where he had gestured and turned around to see him giving me the thumbs up. Once they had the cameras up and running, I struck pose after pose to the sound of multiple shutters of cameras as pictures were taken.

When the sun started to go down, the photographers decided it was best to call it a day. I slowly made my way back to the trailer, all the while saying good-bye to the participating workers, before I was engulfed in a whirlwind to change me from the modeling clothes to my regular clothes of a white, frilly spaghetti strap dress, a jean jacket that ended at the elbow, brown ankle boots, and a blue crystal silver chain choker, change my make-up back to how it was, and for my hair to be put in its usual twintails with ponytails that had multiple shades of blue roses on the front. When my team wasn't looking I slipped on my thigh weapon holsters on each of my thighs underneath my dress.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Dawn questioned me.

"No, I'll be fine," I assured her. She looked reluctant to leave without me, but she settled for the next best thing.

"Make sure you call me when you get home."

"I will Sis."

"Don't forget to call us either," piped up Jasmine.

"I will Jas. I'll remember to call all of you." I slipped my purse over my torso then left the trailer to head home with a wave over my shoulder. Dawn and the others really shouldn't worry about me getting hurt, or kidnapped, or raped on my way home. I am more than capable of keeping myself safe. Though I have to admit that it was nice to have someone worry about me when I didn't have parents. I used to have them until recently so now I was signed under the guardianship of my manager Dawn Cook, however, I lived by myself in the large house almost mansion that my parents had left me in their wills.

"I miss you Mom and Dad," I sighed to myself when I was halfway home.

"Hey honey," smirked a semi tall man with ginger hair and blue eyes with a purple dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Not interested," I told him at once without a second glance.

"Aww c'mon baby," he tried again. "We all can make you feel better" We, I caught in the sentence just as another man came from in front of me with the other man behind me. Okay, so they want to play? I think I can spare a few moments. A smirk grew on my lips as I darted away from them towards an alleyway so that when I transformed, I couldn't be seen by a wandering eye.

"Oh, you wanted privacy huh?" inquired the man from earlier with ginger hair.

"Oh no," I retorted back. "I wanted to give you the decency of no one seeing you getting your butt handed to you by a girl." His eyes narrowed before he threw himself at me. Another smirk came as I felt the change from human to turtle, giving me the extra muscle as I roundhouse kicked the man away from me.

"What are you," gasped the other man who looked malnourished from drug use with black hair and green eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." A punch and kick combo had him on the ground along with his friend so I used a piece of the fire escape above to from a binding around their arms. "Geez, you guys were hardly any fun at all." I turned to change back into my human form when I felt four new presences behind me. My eyes narrowed and I whirled around to face four humanoid turtles like me except they were male.

"Who are you?" asked the one in the front with kelly green skin, a blue headband around his eyes, and twin katana on his back.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"I'm Michelangelo," blurted out the one with peridot green skin, an orange headband around his eyes, and two pairs of nunchucks tucked into his belt. "But you call me Mickey."

"I'm Genevieve," I returned, already liking the energetic turtle.

"I'm Leonardo," added the blue turtle.

"I'm Donatello," came the turtle with olive green skin, a purple headband over his eyes, and a bo staff over his back.

"And I'm Raphael," finished the last turtle with dark green skin, a red headband over his eyes, and two sai tucked into his belt.

"How have you come to New York? Where do you live? How come-," rambled on Donatello before I cut him off.

"Whoa there Donatello, I'll tell you tomorrow seeing as though I have a free day. Here," I said, throwing a card that held a tracking device in their direction which Leonardo caught. "When I can come see you I'll find you." With those words I sent a blast of air to the ground that lifted me up onto the rooftop and used another gust of air to speed me away from the roof and towards my house.

When I arrived a house away from home, I changed my form and jumped from the roof to use air to cushion my landing so I wouldn't sprain my ankles. No other gang members decided to come out of the shadows and attack me so I unlocked the front door and quickly shut the door behind me to lock it and activate the security system. Then I made the calls to my team before I trudged my way up the grand stairs to my room where I continued on to the bathroom to strip and hop in a hot bubble bath. Ahh, tomorrow is Sunday and I have no jobs for the whole day, but I have to go meet the turtles. I sighed to myself and soaked after washing for ten more minutes then got out to towel dry myself and brush out my calf length, when I let it out of the twintails, curly black hair. By the time I finished, I was sluggish in walking to my bed and covering up. My eyes closed slowly and sleep was faster to claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples, if you like the story I really need some reviews about which turtle our little Eve will end up with. It would rock if I could get enough to have a poll to see which turtle y'all like best.**

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by an unusual rough wet thing rubbing against my cheek. My mind was quick to register that my kitten Jewel was licking my cheek.

"I'm up Jewel," I assured her.

"You're supposed to meet the turtles today," she reminded me.

"Okay, and why do I have to get up early?"

"Because you are meeting people like you and it is always good to make a good first impression."

"I'm pretty sure I made a good first impression last night," I remarked as I slipped from my warm covers. For those of you who are wondering how I came to have a talking cat, I will gladly explain. Well, you see, when I had gotten Jewel she was just a normal kitten. It all change though when she tried to lick my wounds that I had gotten hurt a few months ago when I ran into a few foot clan members. Let's just say that when she ingested my blood, she gained the ability to talk and the ability to change into a horse sized cat. None the less I flashed through a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and dried myself off so that I could put on a light pink bra with a matching pair of light pink panties.

"What color bow should I wear?" Jewel asked while she browsed her vast collection of collar bows by placing them against her black fur.

"You should wear the light pink one so we match." She nodded her tiny head while I put on a white and light pink striped long sleeve shirt along with jean shorts, dark brown ankle boots, a white scarf, white and pink crystal earrings, and hair ties with white and pink roses on the front. Then I dusted on some neutral eye shadow along with some eyeliner and some pink lip gloss to complete my look before I tied the light pink ribbon around Jewel's neck that had her license and tags on it.

"Make sure to grab to eat," Jewel reminded me while we descended the stairs to the downstairs of the house.

"Yes Mom," I grumbled at Jewel's motherly behavior. Ever since we have been living together alone, she has taken it upon herself to be a sort of mother figure to me. I grabbed a thing of s'mores pop tarts from the cupboard and snagged my purse, making sure that it held my wallet, cell phone, emergency toothbrush, a hair brush, deodorant, perfume, my keys, and tissues before I slung it over my torso. "You ready to go Jewel?"

"Yep." I pulled out my cell phone to activate the tracking card I had given the turtles to see that the signal came from under the ground. Wow, in the sewers? Then again they can't actually stay topside when they can't change into humans. Once I exited the house, locked the door, and Jewel jumped onto my head; I found the closest and most concealed manhole.

"Alright Jewel, plug your nose. It's going to get stinky." She wrinkled up her nose, but bug her claws into my shirt as I dropped down into the sewer while changing my form just in case they had security cameras. Then I willed the manhole cover to close itself. "You okay Jewel?"

"Yeah, let's just hurry up." I again looked at my phone to follow the path that was mapped out for me.

It took all of ten minutes for me to reach a door that had light escaping the bottom. I then pushed my cell phone back into my purse before I pushed open the door.

"Hey, Genevieve's here!" I heard Mikey exclaim before I saw him run in my direction and lift me easily into the air.

"Michelangelo, put me down," I laughed when Jewel jumped down from my head.

"Let her go airhead," said Raph, hitting Mickey upside the head. He let out an 'ow', but none the less set me back on my feet.

"Hi Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo," I greeted them. "I'd like you guys to meet Jewel."

"Nice ta meetcha'," she smiled. All the guys stood in shock.

"Did she just-," Donatello began to say when I cut him off.

"Talk? Yes, she did. I don't see why this is so surprising. We're all mutant turtles."

"Except for me," came an older Japanese voice as a human sized rat walked in front of the guys. "Hello, my name is Splinter."

"Genevieve Hale," I offered in return.

"Would you care to share your story?" he asked.

"Not at all." We all settled on the couch while Splinter told me the story of how this group became a family and I told them of how I became what I am, honestly I was experimented on when I was a small baby and somehow the combination of their mixtures turned me into what I am. As for Jewel, you already know the story.

"Wow," Michelangelo gasped.

"So you can change into a human?" Donatello questioned. I smiled and simply changed as an answer. All the boys' eyes widened when they saw the human me. I could only smirk at their reactions.

"How old are you?" Leonardo asked from the couch.

"Sixteen. How old are you guys?"

"No way," Michelangelo uttered in disbelief.

"We are all twenty-four years old, but I'm the eldest with Raphael as the second eldest, Donatello as the middle child, and Michelangelo as the youngest."

"What do you guys like to do to avoid getting bored after your training?" I found myself asking.

"We have TV, Mickey has his comic books and video games, Leo usually meditates, and I am busy most of the time with tinkering with gadgets or fixing anything electronical in the house," Donatello explained.

"What about Raphael?"

"Ya don't need ta know," he told me in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Oh really Mr. Tough Guy," I challenged as I came up chest to plastron with him, smirking up into his bright green eyes. A faint trace of pink appeared over his cheeks before he returned the smirk and narrowed eyes.

"Yeah." We stood like that for about ten minutes until Raphael broke the stare and crossed his arms.

"Whoa dude, you just got beat by a girl," Michelangelo snickered while the other two tried hard not to laugh. Raphael narrowed his eyes at Michelangelo and lunged at him only to be intercepted be me while saying,

"Run Michelangelo, I got him." Raphael however couldn't stop in time so we ended up on the floor with him above me in my turtle form. His lips turned up into a frown and he made to yell at me until he saw the position we were in; him with his hands on either side of my head, our faces inches apart, and his thigh between my legs. Another blush crossed his features as a smirk crossed mine before I used my knee to throw him off me.

"Thanks Eve," Michelangelo sighed in relief as he hugged me. "You saved me from a beating from Raph."

"No problem," I assured him.

"Do you want to play some video games?"

"Sure Mikey, I'd love to. What games do you have?" A grin spread over his face at my answer and pulled me after him towards the TV.

"I have Fable, Avatar (the blue people, not the last airbender), Spyro, Pokémon, Far Cry 3, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, The Amazing Spiderman, Need for Speed, and Batman. Which one do yo want to play?"

"Avatar." He slipped the disk I the console and handed me the extra controller as the game loaded.

A few hours later found the both of us egging each other on and yelling at the game as we fended off the invasion of the humans on the Na'vi village.

"They're right behind you Mikey," I warned him as I shot the humans behind his avatar.

"To you right Eve," he added as he covered me. Before we knew it we had stopped the onslaught of humans and the village was safe.

"Yes!" we exclaimed together, giving each other a high five as we cheered.

"You were awesome Eve," he praised me.

"You weren't too bad yourself," I returned just as my stomach growled out its emptiness. I blushed a bright pink.

"C'mon, why don't we go make lunch?" Mikey suggested softly while offering me a hand to help me off the floor.

"Okay." I gingerly took his large, warm hand to which he used to tug me onto my feet, resulting in me falling into his chest in my human form.

"You okay Eve?"

"Yeah, I just misjudged how hard I needed to push myself up with." I pushed myself lightly from Mikey's plastron to steady myself on my own feet to continue to follow Mikey to the kitchen.

* * *

**I know some of this is a little dry, but I was struggling through writer's block while writing this so bare with me. What about Eve's bonding time with Mikey? I'm sure you guys can totally relate to yelling at the screen of the game when you get to a really rough part of the game, me included. Hehe, anyways reviews are a must have so if I don't have three I'm not putting up any new chapters.**

**See ya!~**


End file.
